Allies Once Again
by Aozora-Miyako Shuki
Summary: Lloyd has had enough. He goes out of class to think, but to a cost. The Renegades find him, but not what they want to find him in. PG-13 for Language, blood.


Allies Once Again

Aozora-Miyako: It's me!!!

Maat: Yes we know that.

A-M: well, the people who read Tales of Symphonia readers didn't know me (until now)

Maat: --sigh--

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Chapter 1:Dissapearance

He walked alone in Iselia, his red jacket standing out as always. There was a slight wind that made the white "ribbon" flow with the wind. He sighed. He hated school, and couldn't stand it anymore. The pressure got to him. Raine was always picking him for the questions. He walked out of class right in the middle of the day. He figured he'd walk back slowly home. No Dirk would ask him why he's home early, and Lloyd couldn't lie to his adoptive father. He figured he'd go to Iselia Ranch; no one was in there since Forcystus died.

"Lloyd!!!" cried out Colette. "Lloyd wait, where you going?"

"I'm going home!" he said annoyed.

"Why? After what we went through, About Yggdrsill!"

"She just......... With her attitude sometimes......... I just can't take it anymore."

He walked away before Colette had time to reply. Colette walked back into the school. She looked back at the southern entrance of Iselia. She saw Lloyd walking out of the village, getting on Noishe and ride to the west of the Village like every day. Dirk is going to be mad. She walking to the lone classroom of the school, and sat in her chair, right in the middle of the classroom. She was worried about her friend.

-0-0-0-

He rode about a half hour, and then turned left to go to the Ranch. He got to the gates and got off Noishe. He patted Noishe on the head, and told him NOT to go home. Dirk would know something's up if Noishe went home. As Lloyd saw Noishe run off back towards Iselia, He went inside the deserted Ranch. He put his hands in his pockets. Lloyd found something in his right pocket. His Wing pack, which contained his Rheaird and EC. Lloyd walked around a bit, he found his way onto the roof of the building.

He sat down and leaned on a wall. Lloyd sighed Heavily. Did he regret walking out right in the middle of class? It took him about 15 then drifted off.

-0-0-0-

"I dun' believe it!" shouted Dirk." He probably went t'the Ranch. He ain't here"

"Dirk, where does he go when he's upset?!" asked Genis, worried about his friend.

"He usually goes u'in that branch on our side of the forest."

"We just past by there, he's not there!!!" cried Colette.

Dirk paced on the wooden first floor of his house. Colette was sitting in a chair by the window, and Genis standing by the door. The room was silent. Kratos would throw a fit if he found out that Lloyd was nowhere to be found.

"Lloyd's not here?! That's surprising of him!" said a voice from behind Genis. "Move it Brat!"

"I told you not to call me that!!!" shouted Genis.

Zelos and Sheena walked in worried. Lloyd would never go on his own without telling anyone, so why would he lie to Colette? Something wasn't right.

"Couldn't he have gone to Martel Temple?" asked Sheena.

"No I saw him take the southern exit." Said Colette.

"Just let Lloyd be. I'm sure he has lots to think about." Said Zelos, for once actually being serious.

-0-0-0-

A tall blue haired man and a short pink haired girl walked into Iselia Village. The tall one wore a businessman outfit and his blue hair all combed bad and tied nicely. The short one wore a dark pink dress with a headband. Flowers were put in her hair right where her two pigtails were.

The new Mayor of Iselia came to greet the two but they ignored the Mayor.

"Lloyd Irving!" the tall one shouted.

"Regal?" said a voice from the crowd gathering at the southern entrance. A platinum head stuck out from the crowd.

"Raine? Is that you?" he asked. It was her. "Have you seen Lloyd?"

"He walked out in the middle of class......... I wonder what's wrong........."

"Lloyd might feel guilty about what happened to Mithos." Said Presea, calmly.

"RAINE!!!!!!!" shouted a voice from behind Regal and Presea.

Genis, Colette, Zelos, Sheena and Dirk were making their way into the village of oracles. A lot of people were surprise to see Dirk in the Village; he hardly ever came to the village, only for special occasions.

"Dirk, have you seen Lloyd?" ask Regal.

"Nah, I havn't. Genis and Colette told what happened, I dunno where Lloyd could've gotten to."

-0-0-0-

"Sir, we found someone badly hurt on the roof." Said a foot soldier walking towards his superior.

"Who is it? Is it Forcystus?!" he asked angrily.

"No sir. He wears a red jacket and he has dark brown hair. He uses Twin Sword, and they don't seem to be on him, the sheaths are there but the swords are nowhere to be found. Do you think he could have done this to himself, and throw his swords away?"

There was a silence. Wind was picking up in the forest. His blue hair and dark red cape waved with the slight wind. He looked down then glared at the foot soldier.

"Lord Yuan, I- - I'm sorry"

"Show me where he is!"

-0-0-0-

Sitting within a circle painted on the floor, a man in a navy blue armor, meditating. His eyes twitched, and opened slowly, when he heard footsteps. He didn't turn his head to see who was walking towards him. The clinking armor gave away the person's identity right away.

"Yuan."

"Kratos we have an emergency!" said Yuan trying to be as most neutral as possible.

"We found Lloyd......... In pretty bad shape."

-0-0-0-

In the school, where the seven people were sitting, a deadly silence was making its way around the room. It was the only place where they could all talk quietly without being disturbed, and it was the only place where they could fit that many people. Genis and Colette were sitting at their own respective desks, Raine leaning on her teacher's desk, Zelos sitting in Lloyd's place without knowing, Regal standing by the window where Lloyd usually stands when he's in trouble, Presea sitting in the seat behind Colette, Dirk standing by the door. They were all in deep thought.

"I hope nothing bad has happened to Lloyd." Said Colette breaking the silence.

"Don't worry, my Little Angel, Lloyd's gonna come back at anytime and everything's gonna be fine."

"I have a bad feeling about. There is a 50 percent chance Lloyd will come back alright." Said Presea.

"Don't say things like that, Preseaaaaaaaaaa!!!"

"Could he have, perhaps, gone to Tethe'alla?" asked Regal curiously. "We still have our Wing Packs."

"It wouldn't seem likely,........." said Genis.

"Why wouldn't it?" Said Sheena, "He probably went off to think where no one would bother him."

"I dunno guys, Lloyd always says if he has problems, to tell us. Anyway that's what he told me when we went on our Journey to Regenerate the World." Said Colette.

"I have a feeling it's not just my archeological side that made him mad........." said Raine.

-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-0-

Aozora-Miyako: Not too bad!

Maat: I certainly hope so; you know the game off by heart now.

A-M: Th-That's not true, yeah ok I may have beaten it like 6 times, but it doesn't mean that I know EVERYTHING by heart.

"Maat: Whatever!

A-M: R&R, no flames.


End file.
